


4th December

by WritersKitten



Series: Hetalian Christmas Calendar [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Brother Complex, Gen, Missing Persons, new dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2716667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritersKitten/pseuds/WritersKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belarus don’t know where Russia is.<br/>Something terrible has happened. Belarus has no idea where her dear brother is. She has been looking for him for hours, but she has no idea where he is! She wanted to show him her new dress and everything! Maybe one of the Baltic states or Finland have seen him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	4th December

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Anniss here on AO3 for writing the promt.
> 
> Hetalia (c) Himaruya HIdekaz

“Brother!”

Belarus banged at the door.

“Open up, brother!”

No answer. The pale, young woman glared at the door. It did not budge. She stood quiet for a second, listening. Nothing. Not even her dear brother’s soft whimpers that would often greet her.

That did it. She gathered all her force and hit the door. Once. Twice. A tremor went through the door, before it simple fell off the hinges.

Belarus marched into the mansion.

“Brother!” she yelled.

Still no answer.

She began searching the house methodically. No room was left unsearched – not even the terribly unpleasant dungeons, nor the room in which he stocked up his vodka. His own bedroom was not left alone, even though Belarus never had been allowed in there. She never understood why.

Afterwards, she moved on to the outside area, searching in larger and larger circles.

It took hours – and it was all in vain. Russia was nowhere to be seen, and it was already getting late.

Belarus was sitting at the steps of Russia’s house, pondering where on earth he could be. If he was not in his home, it could be he was on a mission for his boss, and if he was, there was no way Belarus would be able to get to him.

But if he was not…

She let out a small puff of air. Maybe Estonia, Latvia or Lithuania knew where he was? At least Lithuania should know.

Without a second thought, she got up, ready to pay the Baltic states a visit.

-

Lithuania hummed softly. Today, he was spending time together with Estonia and Latvia. It was not an unusual sight, despite their differences. Of some reason, the day had been wonderfully peaceful, but he was not sure why. What he knew, on the other hand, was that he had not seen any signs of Russia, and as much as it worried him, he found himself more able to relax.

The peace was broken when the door opened with a loud _BAM_.

Lithuania jolted up from his armchair. His heart skipped a beat as he found none other than Belarus standing at the doorstep. Somewhere else in the room he heard Latvia squeak and run and hide. Estonia’s fingers came to a short halt in their tapping on the keyboard, before continuing just as fast as before.

“Hi, Belarus!” he managed to say.

“Where’s Russia?”

“We don’t know! Go away!” Latvia cried from behind the couch.

Belarus then turned her attention to Lithuania. “Tell me where my brother is”, she said, ice in her voice.

“I’m sorry! I don’t know!” Lithuania replied. “Is there-” Before he was able to finish the sentence, Belarus was holding a small dagger dangerously close to his throat.

“You always know where my brother is, so don’t try to hide it.”

“But, Belarus…”

“Answer!”

“Belarus, he doesn’t know where Russia is”, Estonia said calmly, not bothering to glance up from the screen.

For a brief moment, Belarus glared ice daggers at Estonia, but then dropped her dagger and disappeared out the door. It slammed shut behind her.

“Seriously, I don’t get what you see in her.”

Lithuania gave no reply.

-

Belarus left the house at a brisk pace. If the Baltic states did not know where her brother was, who would then know? Were there anyone else that used to hang around her brother?

The thoughts continued running in her head for quite some time, before realisation hit her. She quickened her pace. Finland would for sure know.

 

When she arrived at the house, she found the path neatly cleared of all snow. There was a large pile to the side, from which a hole gaped to her. It was probably Sealand, Ladonia and that annoying Denmark-guy who had been acting childish again.

She put it out of her mind and headed up to the door. This was a house she was not very familiar with, so she stayed with firmly knocking on the door. If no one answer after three knocks, she would have to try the handle.

A few seconds later, the door opened, revealing Sweden.

“I must talk to Finland”, Belarus stated, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Sweden stared down at her, as though he was pondering whether he should call Finland or not. Then he stepped aside and let Belarus in. He shut the door behind her and led her to the living room.

“Finland”, Sweden called.

Belarus was not surprised to find Denmark sitting at the floor with many boxes of Lego around him, but she was not prepared to find Finland also sitting there, and a child sitting between them, alongside Sealand and Ladonia. Norway was nowhere to be seen, even though the child looked very much like him.

“Belarus!” Finland exclaimed, his smile dropping for a brief second, before it was back on. “What a surprise to see you here!”

“Have you seen my brother?”

“Russia? No… In fact, I have not seen him for quite some time.”

Belarus nodded and turned to leave the house as soon as possible. The child bothered her a little. He appeared… strange.

“Have you checked with Estonia, Latvia and Lithuania?” Finland called after her.

“Yes.”

“How about China?”

“…”

“Belarus?”

“No.”

She opened the door and left. As she headed down to the road, she again noticed the pile of snow with the hole. If there was a child in the family, Sealand, Ladonia _and_ Denmark, it made all the sense that they had been out playing in the snow.

It was quickly getting dark, and when Belarus was home, the stars were blinking down on her. The moon shone with pale light, staring down on the Earth, as though he was longing for something.

She entered her own house, just as the phone began ringing. _I’ll have to go look for him tomorrow_ , she thought as she picked up the call.

“Belarus, da?” came the unmistakable voice of her brother. “Lithuania called me earlier and said you were looking for me.”

“I’ve been searching for you the whole day! Where have you been?”

He ignored her question. “I won’t be home for some days yet. Was there anything in particular you wished?”

“I wanted to show you my new dress”, Belarus replied, ice in her voice. 


End file.
